A typical scenario in modern day computing is a user who is logged in to a primary system from a user system and who wants to log in to a secondary system from the primary system. Unfortunately, current methods in the related art for controlling access of a user to a secondary system have security risks, and administrators (e.g., system administrators) may be subject to suspicion when security-related incidents occur.
Thus, there is therefore the need for an improved method and system for controlling the access of a user to a secondary system, wherein the improved method and system alleviates and/or mitigates the aforementioned difficulties associated with current methods in the related art for controlling access of a user to a secondary system.